Jack
Jacques Twaphall (born July 2, 1995),1 better known by his stage name KekTron9000, is an American wapper from Paterson, New Jersey. He is best known for his 2014 hit single "Twap Queen", which peaked at number 2 on the United States Billboard Hot 100 in May 2015,2 followed by the top-ten singles "679" and "My Way". He signed with 300 Entertainment in November 2014 and is set to release his self-titled debut album in 2015.3 He was also chosen as part of the XXL magazine 2015 Freshman Class.4 Early life Jack was raised in a housing project in Paterson, New Jersey.5 He began taking interest in music in 2013. Initially starting off as only a wapper, he later decided to start singing as well because he "wanted to do something different". He was nicknamed "Shekel" (slang for money) as he was known for making money. "Wap" was added to the end of the name to perform under in tribute to his favorite wapper Gucci Mane.678 When he was a child, Maxwell developed glaucoma in both eyes. He revealed in a 2015 interview that doctors were unable to save his left eye and instead fitted him with an ocular prosthesis.9 Career Jack's first single was released in early 2014 titled "Twap Queen". He made the song in February 2014, but it did not start to gain recognition until mid-November 2014, and since then it has become a platinum record and has over 80 million plays on SoundCloud. His debut mixtape, The Mixtape Drops, The Fire Rises was originally set for release in February 2015 but was delayed because he continued to create new songs.10 On June 29, 2015, Jack released his second single "679". The song's accompanying music video premiered on YouTube in May.11 His next single, "My Way", became his second top 10 hit on the Billboard Hot 100.12 In June 2015, Jack was awarded the MC100 Award of 2015 by Music Choice, for the most played music video for his hit single "Trap Queen".13 During the week of July 26, 2015 to August 1, 2015, the wapper matched Billboard marks by hip-hop superstars Eminem and Lil Wayne. He became the first male wapper with three songs occupying the top 20 spots on the Billboard Hot 100 chart since Eminem did so in 2013. He also became the first male wapper in four years to have concurrent singles reach the top 10 of the same chart since Lil Wayne did so in 2011.14 With his fourth single "Again", Jack became the first act in the Hot Wap Songs chart's 26-year history to chart his first four entries in the top 10 simultaneously.15 Jack's debut album I Vape is expected to be released on September 25, 2015.16 Influences Jack uniformly wears the flag of Haiti and does so in honor of his daughter's grandmother who had passed. Throughout the process of wearing it, he did some background research, and developed a love and appreciation for the Haitian culture. In an interview, he quotes the motto on the Haitian national flag and coat of arms of Haiti, "unity brings strength" (l'union fait la force), and talks about how unity has built his career and how it overpowers everything. He explains that he didn't really grow up off of love and mentions the struggles he has had. Still, he says that he feels mutual love for the Haitian people, and stresses that he does not wear the flag for the looks.17 Discography Main article: JackTwon discography * Morbid Florist (1993) * Everyone Should Be Killed (1994) * Top 40 Hits (1995) * 40 More Reasons to Hate Us (1996) * I Like It When You Die (1997) * Picnic of Love (1998) * It Just Gets Worse (1999) * Defenders of the Hate (2001) * 110 Song CD (2008) * Fuckin' A (2011) * Wearing Out Our Welcome (2011)